The emergence and popularity of mobile computing has made portable electronic devices—due to their compact design and light weight—a staple in today's marketplace. Mobile devices such as tablet personal computers and smartphones involve advance computing functionality and are utilized for common tasks including email, internet surfing, gaming, and media capture/playback. However, excessive multi-tasking leads to prolonged operation, which can drastically reduce the battery life of the mobile device and sometimes requires the user to alter the orientation of the device (e.g., landscape to portrait and vice versa) for optimum viewing of content. Docking stations provide a convenient means of charging the mobile device during operation, but viewing adjustment of the mobile device while in a docked position remains problematic.